McGonnagal knows Best
by penpenhooray
Summary: Minerva expected the worst when Albus Severus Potter came rushing to her chambers in the middle of the night. In comparison to the stunts his father pulled, an unexpected pregnancy seemed mild. That doesn't mean that she doesn't spend hours over tea, calming the young man down. AS/S


Minerva McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for several decades, and serving as Head Mistress for nearly 15 years. During her years, she had weathered the rise and fall of homicidal mad man (twice), war breaking out in the Wizarding World, active attempts at one of her student's life (at least seven times, though she lost track of _that_ particular student), and even an active battle on school grounds. So Minerva McGonagall liked to think that she could handle anything.

That didn't stop her from expecting the worst when she found Albus Potter at her door in the middle of the night, eyes red from crying.

"Professor, I think I've really fucked up."

Despite being woken in the middle of the night, the headmistress kept her usual professional composure, "Mr. Potter, having managed to survive you father's entire educational career, I assure you there is nothing you might have done that I have not dealt with before."

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah, I've spoken too soon." She should have expected as much from a Potter. She sighed, "Come in, Potter. This might be best discussed over tea."

There was no way she was dealing with this without a hot cup of tea. And biscuits. Lots of biscuits.

Neither of them spoke while tea was being prepared. Albus sat on the small couch in Minerva's study as she set out a tray of shortbread, wiping his eyes and attempting to make himself as small as possible. Minerva set down the milk and sugar next to the shortbread before she fetched the teapot and the cups and saucer.

As she poured two cups of tea, she took a good look at the young man in front of her. Thankfully, Albus Potter had a much more peaceful Hogwarts education than his father had, and he had been a much happier child. That carefree spirit had grown with him through puberty, and it could have been argued that Albus Severus Potter was one of the most well liked student at Hogwarts.

"So, Mr. Potter," Minerva methodically prepared her tea, "You're sure of your situation?"

The teen nodded, "I've taken over five tests…"

"I'm sure Miss Weasley assisted you in your testing." Potter's potions work was only marginally better than his father's, he would have needed help in creating the necessary potions, "So she knows."

"Yes, Rose knows." He nodded, not touching his own tea.

"And am I correct in assuming that Mr. Malfoy is the father?"

The relationship between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had been perhaps one of the greatest surprises Hogwarts had received since Albus had been sorted into Slytherin in the first place. The two were a complete contrast, with Scorpius's softspoken and mild nature and Albus's general congeniality. But as the saying goes, opposites attract.

Honestly, Minerva was more surprised that it was Scorpius impregnating Albus, instead of the other way around.

But to each their own.

Albus nodded, curling up on the couch to hug his knees, "After we won the Quidditch Cup… I was taking potions to prevent pregnancy."

"Nothing is infallible, Mr. Potter." Minerva nodded, "Now, I'm going to assume you haven't told Mr. Malfoy yet, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Yeah…" Albus nodded again, "I don't know what to do…"

"Well it would seem sensible that you would inform both Mr. Malfoy as well as the rest of your family."

"But what if they don't—"

"I'm going to stop that thought right there, Mr. Potter, before your fears get the best of you." Minerva shook her head, "If you are about to suggest that your family might reject you or your child, then I suggest you remind yourself of who your family is. I highly doubt there is any family more disgusting devoted to each other than yours, Albus, and I even more doubt that they would see a child, no matter how unexpected, would cause them to disown you."

"I just…I don't want to disappoint them."

"I think you should be more concerned that your grandmother will smother you in tacky knit baby clothes." The quip was only a small jab at Molly Weasley's habit for knitting, but it managed to bring a small smile to Albus's face. "You have been blessed with a loving family, Albus. Your parents might wish that you had graduated first before all this, but considering the fact you're a month away from that, I doubt they'll raise any fuss.

"And don't think I won't take them to task if they give you any trouble for your child."

Albus wiped his eyes, "Even my dad?"

"Savior of the Wizarding World or not, if he so much as raises a fuss, I will take him over my knee."

There was a lighter atmosphere in the study, Albus even picking up his tea and fixing it to his liking. "What about Scorpius?"

Minerva sighed, taking a biscuit, "Mr. Potter, I don't think there is a thing you could do that would cause Mr. Malfoy to stop loving you. You could become the next Dark Lord, and Mr. Malfoy would still be by your side…and I realize that is a very poor comparison given your families' histories."

A snort erupted from Albus, "Just slightly…" He took a small sip of tea, "I guess I panicked, didn't I?"

"I've seen worse meltdowns, Mr. Potter, trust me."

He nodded, "…thank you professor. For putting up with my nonsense."

Minerva smiled, "Albus, I'd take your nonsense over your father's any day. Trust me, a surprise pregnancy is much more preferable to Basilisk attacks."

The two continued to converse over their quiet tea, with Albus sharing his fears over the baby, and Minerva giving her best advice and comforts. Eventually, Albus returned to his dormitory (no doubt avoiding Filch with the aid of a certain cloak), and Minerva began wishing for something slightly stronger than tea.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning came all too soon for a sleep-deprived Minerva. But as Headmistress, she had to attend.

All seemed well with the students, who were going about their morning as usual. Minerva could see several red heads sleepily trying to shovel foods into their mouths (there were some things in the Weasley family that would never change).

But even Minerva had a limit of how much red she could look at for one time, as she scanned her gaze over to the other side of the Great Hall, to where Slytherin House was dining.

She could see a very familiar blond head sitting near the end of the Slytherin table. Scorpius Malfoy had his arm around Albus's waist as the two ate breakfast together. Every so often, the blond would discretely rub his hand over Albus's stomach in a fond motion. Albus would blush and whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

After a few minutes, Albus turned and met Minerva's gaze. He smiled softly, and Minerva raised her tea glass in slight toast before taking a sip.

Minerva McGonagall had dealt with more than her fair share of student crises, but she wouldn't trade her job for anything in the world.


End file.
